Sacrifices (traught)
by traught2longshot
Summary: Is it worth it? Artemis likes Robin but then there's Kid Flash. Kid Flash being jealous and sad while Robin and Artemis gets along. (Wallys emotions when he sees Robin and Artemis.) T for future caution. Maybe sacrifices are fate that leads to love ones. I suck at summaries so go ahead and read!
1. Chapter 1

sacrifices:

(au: first story. enjoy & review! wait for more updates from my stories that will soon be published.)

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN YOUNG JUSTICE OR ANY CHARACTERS. or there will be more traught ;)**

setting: young justice during misplaced

so instead of zatanna putting on the helmet its artemis and then robin expressed his love for her while wally was standing there. spitfire and traught? better than it sounds.

::

i didn't seemed worry but my heart was racing when we were fighting klarion. i woke up after hearing clashes and explosions. i saw the team fighting the witch boy. robin was laying right next to me. i hurriedly sat by his side, shaking him awake.

"aw what happened?"

"robin the team needs our help right now."

he snapped awake. "what're we waiting for?! come on!"

we reached them and started to hit the giant force bubble. captain marvel told us that the gem in the middle was causing the separated dimensions.

"that's all i needed to know." zatanna said.

she spoke her spell and the rock turned into fates helmet.

the team told her to stop and i was the closest one to her. so i ran and took the helmet away from her.

"no zatanna. you still have a father, a great father to live with. don't risk it." and i put the helmet on.

there was a bright beam of light and the last thing i heard was the team yelling.

i was standing in the hazy helmet but i could still watch the fight. man i thought i could really have some fun with this guys powers but guess not.

kent nelson appeared and told me about the time wally was in there.

"you know what i said to him?"

"what?"

"find your own little spitfire."

"what's that supposed to mean?"

"ahh. the young ones are always the most purest. you'll understand when you're older, when you've experienced enough."

"you don't think ive experienced enough?"

"no no that's not what im saying but you'll get it someday. but for now, just watch the show."

i could see ms. martian throwing every possible object she could physically move, superboy fighting the familiar of the witch boy, aqualad coming up with a plan, captain marvel yelling 'shazam' every few seconds. zatanna was angry, casting every spell she knew.

and robin, he was fighting, kicking every where, throwing every batarang and explosives he had.

as you may kind of tell, i may have some mixed feelings about robin. so that flattered me.

then suddenly i felt dizzy, the helmet was starting to spilt, due to the divided dimensions.

"you're not all here, nabu," said klarion. "and you're losing hold of that poor soon to be dead girl."

i gasped.

"don't worry," kent nelson assured me."nabu has this controlled."

i continued to watch.

"fate decrees her sacrifice will not be in vain."

and a surge of energy suddenly appeared. i felt the power of it and nabu, along with the rest of the team, began to hit the bubble harder. after a few seconds the bubble faded off and nabu had klarion in a headlock.

"soo...how do i take off the helmet?"

"when nabu decided to."

"and when will that be?"

he sighed. "we don't know. he's supposed to take it off. but let's let fate decide."

"take off the helmet nabu. she had her own life to live." robin yelled out.

"yeah! her body's not fit for the mystic arts. she belongs to the outside world full of action and rebellion." wally added.

"it is clear that the world needs doctor fate. recall the previous times. i will not be put away."

"take me instead," said zatanna. "i have experience. my body is physically ready already. i have learned most of the mystic art. take me."

"how do i know when i take this helmet off, you won't keep your promise?"

"you have my word."

then a beam of light showed and artemis appeared and fell onto her knees. the members of the justice league and the team surrounded her to make sure she was all right.

"artemis, you have been a great friend to me ever since that time you guys kidnapped me. i hope you have a wonderful time. you belong here." zatanna gave her a hug and a goodbye. she grabbed the helmet and put it on.

when the words finally processed through artemis' mind, she jumped up and tried to stop her.

"no zatanna don't go! please you don't deserve this. you'll be trapped."

"i gave my word and ill keep it." she put the helmet on and a beam of light appeared. there stood zatanna, in the fates costume.

we were all surprised when zatara didn't speak, but then we realized. they had already said their goodbyes because they had already planned that zatanna was going to give up her life to save artemis'.

everyone stood silently until batman told us to hit the showers and go him back at mount justice.

robin stood by my and i liked him by my side. i felt safe and warm. his presence comforted me in some way

we sat in the bio ship, and flew to mount justice. wally sat right next to me.

"hey. how you doing?"

"im doing fine, but i think you should really ask zatara."

"yeah but you seem a little shaken. you cold?"

"yeah i guess."

"here, take this." he reached from the back of his seat and gave me his red and black jacket that had happy harbor stitched into it.

"thank you wally," the jacket was warm." i really appreciate it."

"you're welcome. be safe. and ill be everywhere if you ever need me." he said trying to joke."

i chuckled and nodded.

why is this fuzzy feeling so familiar? why is my heart warming up?

why did my heart start racing when i smelled the sweet cologne from his jacket?

why am i asking myself these questions?

END OF CHAPTER ONE OF: SACRIFICE

(i will not have a daily schedule on updating but this story is ongoing until further notice. hope you enjoyed!)


	2. Chapter 2

Sacrifices: Chapter 2-

The team had all made it to Mount Justice and everyone had started to process the fact that Zatanna, their teammate, their friend, one of their family members, is now the Doctor Fate.

Artemis sighed. It was going to be hard to not have Zatanna here.

She decided to shower at Mount Justice since her mom was hanging out with a group of friends today. Even her mother had a better social life than her

She walked into the shower room with a towel around her body. Artemis held her clothes in one hand and her phone in the other.

The water felt wonderful when it touched Artemis' skin. She really needed it.

Artemis heard a thump and froze. 'Man, come on can't you pick another time to ambush us?' She thought.

A gush of wind passed by and whistling filled the room.

"Wally?"

"AH!"

"What the hell are you doing?!"

"Uh showering duh." He replied in a 'duh' tone.

"I'm in the shower right now! You can't do that!"

"Well obviously not. I didn't know anyone was in here since the door was unlocked."

"The door wa..." Oh oops.

"I'll leave now. Unless you want me to st-"

"Out. Now."

"Okay okay fine."

Artemis' P.O.V

The shower was great and didn't feel like going home tonight so I texted my mom:

mom im going to stay at mount justice over the night. be back by morning. stay safe. goodnight, love you.

alright artemis. love you too. stay safe.

I closed my phone and stuffed it in my sweatpants.

I heard grunts and punches were thrown. the team must be training again.

I walked in and sat on the couch, watching Robin and Superboy fight. They really were intense. The tension was strong but you could feel it fading with every kick and punch.

Superboy lunged at Robin but he smoothly dodged it and kicked Superboy on the shin, then jumped on his back and kicked him from behind.

But this time neither of them let out a huff of failure or a cheer for triumph.

They just helped each other up and walked towards me.

"Good job guys." I told both of them.

"Thanks," said Superboy. "What're you still doing here?"

"What? Don't enjoy my company?"

Superboy widened his eyes.

"No, not at all. That's not what I mean." Superboy quickly said.

Robin and I chuckled.

"I'm just joking." I told him.

He let a sigh of relief but glared jokingly at me.

"I'm...just staying over the night." I answered his previous question.

"So am I." Robin spoke for the first time.

"You guys do know there's only one room right." Superboy pitched in.

"Guess we'll share then." Robin said with a smirk.

I laughed and punched him lightly.

"I made cookies, guys!" M'gann yelled from the kitchen.

"Are they burnt?" Superboy asked jokingly.

We all laughed and joined M'gann in the kitchen while she turned red.

"Thanks you for the cookies, M'gann. They are delicious." Aqualad commented after the cookies were devoured.

"Thanks!" M'gann responded.

"Who wants to watch a movie?" Wally yelled from the living room.

We all agreed to watch a movie and then go to sleep since it was almost midnight, and M'gann thought it could be a good team "hangout".

"What movie?"

"Action!" I yelled out but many disagreed and we all shouted different movies until M'gann had told us to stop.

::

Third Persons P.O.V.

Superboy and M'gann had decided to watch a romantic comedy, called Clueless.

"Aw, come on!" Wally complained.

"C'mon, KF. It won't be that bad. They're the power couple here. Let them have their moment." Robin convinced.

"Yeah. We won't complain if you ever get a girlfriend and she wants to watch a romantic comedy." Artemis added.

"Maybe it won't be so bad." Wally said, and gave a sly smirk to Artemis.

"No." Artemis said sternly.

Robin sat down next to Artemis right when Wally was about to. He couldn't sit on her other side because she was sitting at the end of the couch.

Wally groaned and frowned as he sat down on the floor, leaning on Artemis' legs. She didn't kick him off and just allowed him to lie there.

There were all 'ooo's and 'aw's as the scene where she realized she had loved him showed up.

Wally was nudged a couple of times and he got annoyed. He glanced up at Artemis but she fell asleep, on Robin.

/

When the movie was over, everyone stretched and headed to bed.

Robin quietly removed Artemis from his shoulder and prepared to carry her to their room they were sharing together.

Robin was going through the "muscular" part of puberty and he had grown taller and had a leaner frame.

"You need help?" Wally asked, even though he knew he didn't. It was worth a shot.

"Nah, man. You should go to sleep, the mission really wore you out." Robin said worriedly.

"Yeah, I guess," Wally agreed. "Well, goodnight, Rob. have fun- I mean, na- that's not what I meant!"

"Yeah, yeah. Alright you too." robin responded with a smirk.

Well, sweet dream Artemis. Don't have too much fun.

/

and that's the end of chapter 2!

hope you enjoyed it, please review and favorite me! have an aster day!

(on chapter 1, the whole story was written with lower case because that's the way im used to texting so im very sorry about that. i had forgotten to proofread and i only have a few days of school left, but in my author notes, i will probably do lowercase. im sorry if you're not comfortable with reading it lowercased.)


End file.
